


It's My Party...

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: Set just after the falling out in S2 Ep 4. It's Kayleigh's birthday...
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The day after Kayleigh laid all her cards on her emotional table and stormed out of the car , only for John to be paralysed with shock and let her go, was Kayleigh's birthday. She had been building up to it for weeks, even though it was only going to be a gathering at the local Wether's in town, Mandy had hired the function room upstairs, and everyone from work and friends and family had been invited, to Kayleigh it was a big deal. She had been convinced that her and John would have been an item by then, but there she was laying her heart on the line for him and there he was throwing it back at her , unable or unwilling to take it from her and keep it safe.

Kayleigh made it home eventually, the taxi driver dropped her off at the central bus station. Alone and broken she sat in bits on the back seat of the bus the rest of the way to Mandy's. She had managed to get home before Mandy, Steve and the kids, so she was able to sort herself out, have a shower and change and put a brave, if short-tempered face on. She did not want to confide in Mandy as she would usually have done, even though Mandy had given her repeated looks, which plainly said, what's up our kid?

"Is there anything else we need to sort out for tomorrow Kayleigh?" Mandy eventually asked after their evening meal, concerned that Kayleigh had said no more than three words since she got in. 

" I don't think so no, " Kayleigh would rather have cancelled the whole thing, but it was all booked and everyone was coming, so her brave face would have to stay in place a little while longer. "Just got to iron my dress and I think we're sorted", she answered flatly and without enthusiasm.

Mandy sighed deeply, "You know you can tell me anything," Mandy said gently, putting her arms round Kayleigh 's shoulders for a supportive hug.  
Kayleigh had been perched on a kitchen chair, staring at her phone, looking as if she was ready to run at any minute. She leaned back into Mandy's embrace, still holding herself rigid, determined to hold it all in, if she let it out she feared she would never stop. She had never before felt her heart shatter into a million shards which would pierce her whole being a tiny cut at a time, it would be a long time before she got over the loss of John. She could not start this now, it would have to wait until after her party. Why oh why did she agree to Mandy's suggestion of a party? It wasn't even as if it was a significant one, her fortieth would soon be upon her, alone and childless she would no doubt be then. She would take herself away to visit Kelly in Australia for that one, unable to bear the thought of marking that milestone surrounded by all the people who would be coming tomorrow night without the one person she wanted there more than anyone else.

"I know I can Mandy, " Kayleigh replied wearily, "but not now eh? I'll tell you but not now. I can't...I'm going to go to bed, I've had more than enough today. "

It was half past eight and Mandy knew not to argue with her sister, something catastrophic had happened and Kayleigh would tell her in her own sweet time. Now was not the time to push her, she knew this from a lifetime of experience.

After nine o'clock, that's when the texts from John had started. Kayleigh had seen to her nightly ablutions and had tucked herself up in bed, hoping for the day to just disappear into the oblivion of sleep. But no, John had to keep texting her, he'd broken her heart, couldn't her just leave her be? She turned off her light, put on her eye mask, and turned over in her single bed to face the wall. Despite her resolution to the contrary, Kayleigh went over and over in her head all the little looks and touches between her and John, all the singalongs and laughs they had shared, how had she got it all so wrong? Had she got it wrong? Looking back reviewing her life of the last three months, these had been the happiest months she could remember in a very long time. Despite his quick temper, John was a gentle soul, he was kind and generous, a bit shy to start with but funny and clever once he let you in. He had let her in, she was sure that he wouldn't have confided in anybody else from the store like that, well maybe Cath Hilton but they were friends of long standing, John being a godfather to Cath and her husband Peter's youngest.

It was no wonder she had fallen for him hook line and sinker, she had been with a series of losers, no-hopers and men that she had spent far too long trying to please. With John she never had to try to be anyone else, he accepted her as she was, so why didn't he want her? A single tear escaped from under her eye mask as her phone chimed again with another text from John. Kayleigh was developing a headache, she turned over a few times restlessly before finding a comfortable spot and closing her eyes to fall into a fitful sleep, woken every few hours by dreams that she could not quite remember. John's texts continued to go unanswered and he finally gave up at around three am.

The following morning, Kayleigh woke with a heavy head and a heavier heart. She really did not want to go into work and contemplated calling in sick. Seriously contemplated it, but what excuse could she use? She had already used the stomach bug one when she 'd conned John into taking the day off with her, Cath Hilton already knew her Thrush excuse and her in growing toenail removal was scheduled for the first week in September. No she would have to brave it. She could spend the day avoiding John, it would be party time before she knew it, chin up girl you can do this, she told herself, her mantra for the day. 

Mandy was as usual busy getting the kids ready for school when Kayleigh made it downstairs in the morning. She had taken even greater care with her make up and hair that morning, determined that her brittle façade would not crack, at least not until this day was over. As she walked into the kitchen, Alfie and Chloe ran at her, shouting "Happy Birthday Auntie Kayleigh " at the top of their voices, making her wince with the noise but smile indulgently at them. 

"Will you take our cards now, Auntie Kayleigh?" Chloe begged, thrusting three cards into her hands, " You can open them on the way to work we'll give you our presents tonight if that's OK? Is that man coming to pick you up soon? " Chloe had certainly inherited the Kitson women's habit of talking ten to the dozen without drawing breath. 

"Thank you both, that's so lovely, I will read them on the bus this morning." 

To escape the inevitable questions, Kayleigh took the mug that Mandy pushed into her hands, stuffed the cards into her handbag and made for the door. Mandy would not let her go without a big hug. 

"I'll pick you up after work Kayleigh." Mandy gave her a significant look, an appraisal which saw beneath the surface of her sister's carefully applied make up and plastered on smile.

Outside Steve had been warned by Mandy to keep out of the way. Not that he needed to be told, one look at his sister-in-law's face last night had sent him back to his bike in even shorter order than usual. He'd been surprised to say the least to see a dishevelled-looking John appear on the door step just after six am, when he himself was barely awake. Steve was taking advantage of the early morning light to do a bit more on his bike as he would have no chance tonight what with Kayleigh's party and all. A close look at John very soon gave Steve the idea that Kayleigh and John had had a falling out, an insight quickly confirmed when John had given him a medium sized padded brown envelope to give to Kayleigh, which didn't seem like a birthday present, and then making his escape.

"I'll see you later...maybe, " John had said without his usual good humour and, it must be said, without much hope.

Stepping through the front door, Kayleigh felt a bit faint, she didn't know why, but the brew in her hand felt as if she would be swallowing razor blades.

"Here," she said handing Steve her brew, " Mandy's been calling you. "

"Ta love, " Steve replied somewhat relieved that he had got a civil word out of her, "this is for you. It's from John."

" John? " this was the last thing she had been expecting.

"Aye, he brought it round this morning at the crack of dawn." Steve began to sip his brew casually.

" Did he say anything? " Despite having spent most of the night trying to convince herself that she was done with John and to put the whole sorry episode behind her, her curiosity was peaked.

"No but he looked rough though, like he's been out on the lash." 

" John? " She knew this wouldn't be the case but she couldn't stand around debating about it with Steve, she would be late for her bus and any more mention of John and the thin veneer of control she had was threatening to crack already.

"He said he might see me later. He's still coming to your party then?" Steve mused to Kayleigh 's retreating back.

Without thinking too much about it, Kayleigh shoved John's envelope into her handbag as she marched resolutely to the bus stop, her head held high, determined not to let him ruin her day. 

On the bus the only seat not occupied was one of the ones at the back over a wheel arch. She hated these the most as with the current state of the roads the unwitting passenger could feel every bump in the road. Before long she started to feel a bit sick. Distracting herself, Kayleigh retrieved her birthday cards from her bag, resolutely ignoring John's envelope. The cards from Chloe and Alfie were handmade ones, all bright colours and glitter. She smiled to herself, knowing how much effort they had put into them last weekend, and knowing they had really wanted to get back to whatever game they were playing. The card from Mandy and Steve had Patrick Swayze in full Dirty Dancing mode on the front, still gorgeous enough to raise a smile.

Kayleigh felt mightily relieved to reach the tram stop and even though she had to stand all the way to the retail park, it was still a more pleasant journey. All the way she had managed not to think of John. Well only to remember John's row with the cyclist the last time she had ventured into the tram. Walking past the spot where John had parked to pick her up that time, she could see him standing there waving at her, asking her if she wanted a lift. Except this time he wasn't there, just the memory of him somehow imprinted into the pavement.

Work was all flurries of Happy Birthdays, hugs and cards. Nothing like the all too brief swirl of attention to make a person feel good, if fleetingly. There had been a blanket invitation to all her colleagues to her party, the usual suspects would go, some of them were even her friends, a fair number would be up for a night out to break the monotony of working at the supermarket. Throughout it all Kayleigh maintained an air of pleased good nature, no-one but a select few would guess that she was slowly breaking up inside the longer she went without seeing John. 

Elsie had seen immediately something was wrong with the birthday girl. She may be big, brash and blousey on the outside, on the inside she was a sensitive woman who noticed how her friends were feeling and there was definitely something off about her wee pal Kayleigh today.

At morning break Elsie sat down next to Kayleigh in the break room, rubbing her knees and complaining about standing about all day.

"How's ma wee birthday girl?" Elsie was never one to beat about the bush.

" Good thank you Elsie, " Kayleigh replied with as much cheer as she could muster.

"Are you though? Seems to me the birthday girl has lost some of her sparkle."

" Who's lost her sparkle? " Diane off Non-Foods asked joining them at their table.

"Well not me," Kayleigh laughed, " Chloe's put enough glitter on my card to decorate the whole of Pride! Look! " 

She produced her cards out of her bag to show her friends.

"I bet Mr Redmond was none too pleased with all that in his car, " Elsie remarked, "he nearly had a fit when I dropped my Nutrigrain so he did."

" Oh I didn't come in with John this morning, " Kayleigh replied casually putting the cards back into her bag, her fingers touching the as yet unopened padded envelope as she slid the cards into a side pocket.

"There was I thinking he'd have given you a big birthday kiss this morning!" Elsie and Diane chuckled enjoying Elsie's joke.

" Well you would be wrong there! What is it with everyone? " Kayleigh pushed her chair away from the table, determined to get away.

"Tell me he at least got you a present?" Diane was as aghast as Elsie that Kayleigh and John hadn't shared a birthday snog.

" He dropped something round but I've not had a chance to open it. " With that Kayleigh shut her bag back into her locker and walked off to her Promotions stand, her back rigid and her chin set in a determined position.   
Elsie and Diane watched their friend leave with raised eyebrows, saying nothing out loud but silently promising each other to find out what was going on.

Sat at his desk John was fairing no better. He had ballsed things up with Kayleigh good and proper and had no idea how to put it right. He had stayed up most of the night recording his song, driven all the way over to Bury to drop it off to her and by lunch time he had still heard nothing. Zip. Nada. She obviously wasn't interested in hearing from him, as his ignored texts and lack of response to his grand gesture were testimony. He would just have to come to terms with losing her through his own fear and stupidity. 

"Alright John?" Cath Hilton would have been burnt as a witch in the seventeenth century such was her innate ability to sense when there was something wrong .

"Yes Cath, can I help you with anything?" John groaned inwardly at Cath's appearance at his office door. He had been avoiding her all day so should have expected to see her at some stage.

" You can tell me what's wrong for a start. " 

John had no words for Cath, he merely looked back at her, forlorn and broken. He shook his head and looked down at his desk, unable to make eye contact with his friend, afraid that she actually could read his thoughts.

"I hope Kayleigh 's having a nice birthday, I haven't had a chance to catch up with her yet." 

" I don't know, I haven't seen her this morning." 

And there it was, the source of John's misery.

"I'll expect we've all been busy," Cath said kindly, " should be a good night out, I'll catch up with her then if not before. Are you giving her a lift? "

John shifted about in his seat uncomfortably, "I don't know what she's doing. I don't know if I'll go to be honest..." Truth be told John had no idea if he would still be welcome to attend Kayleigh 's party since she appeared no longer to be speaking to him.

Cath gave John a penetrating stare, "Is everything alright with the family John?" 

" Yes...yes they're all fine. I just don't think I'm up for the party tonight. "

Cath sat down in the chair to the side of his desk. 

"I don't know what's gone on, and you don't have to tell me, but one thing I do know Kayleigh will be devastated if you don't go."

"I doubt that Cath. I doubt that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh 's birthday was turning out to be what neither Kayleigh not John would have wished.

The start of her lunch break saw Kayleigh, unusually for her, dawdle to the break room. Ordinarily she couldn't wait to get off the shop floor but today it was the only place she could escape the enquiring glances of her colleagues. Eventually she couldn't avoid going in but what greeted her was Elsie lighting a single candle on one of the store's pink Princess cakes.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Elsie announced, " Come and blow out your candle love. "

Kayleigh had no choice but to advance into the centre of the room to do as instructed. She blew out the candle and made a wish. Everyone in there thought they could guess what she wished for, but what she wished for was the day to be over so she could get into her onesie and begin the process of nursing her broken heart. She knew they all thought her wish would involve John, but none of them knew what she really wanted to get away from him. It hurt too much to see him just now. 

The metaphorical big girl pants she had put on that morning were well and truely pulled up to the max to stop her running away from her friends ' enthusiastic rendition of Happy Birthday. She really did look as if she was enjoying it when John walked past and glanced in. They were all focussed on a laughing Kayleigh, none of them saw him pause and look at her with such a look of devastation and longing. It was over in a few seconds but Cath Hilton saw it all. She had been on her way to wish Kayleigh birthday greetings, summoned by Elsie to join them for cake, to find that she was a few steps behind John. Instead of catching up with him, she hung back to see what would happen. John paused for a few seconds, hesitating with a card in his hand, but deciding not to go in. Kayleigh looked to be having the time of her life sadly he continued his way down the corridor still with her birthday card in his hand.

What John did not see, but Cath did, was Kayleigh catch sight of his retreating back and the matching expression of loss on her face as Cath had witnessed on his. Cath went in to enjoy the impromptu celebrations, but she was haunted by her friends barely concealed distress for the rest of the day.  
At home time both John and Kayleigh did their best to leave on time, both to be thwarted. Kayleigh had received a text from Mandy to say she was waiting outside a few minutes before she finished her shift so tried to get a shimmy on so as not to keep her waiting. But it was not to be, she was waylaid as she was collecting her bag from her locker, all her friends making plans as to whom was going with who to the party later. Kayleigh was touched to receive many offers of a place to stay for the night from those of her friends like Elsie who lived closer to the centre of town. She fended them all off saying she would be going home with Mandy, Steve and the kids, Steve would be driving so the sisters could let their hair down. Kayleigh eventually made it to the car park to find Mandy waiting for her, parked next to John as it happened.

John likewise wanted to escape this one night without a fuss. He had finally decided not to go to Kayleigh 's party. The last thing she wanted was him to be there. Fair enough, he reasoned, he would get himself home and try to spend the evening not thinking about her having a wonderful time at her party without him. He nearly made it too, he was half out of the Staff Only rear door when Cath Hilton finally caught up with him. She had been thinking about him and Kayleigh all afternoon. She guessed correctly that John wouldn't go to the party and she wanted to persuade him otherwise.

"John!" Cath called a bit puffed out rushing down the corridor behind him.

" What? " John's patience was on its last thread today, as much as he was fond of Cath, he just wanted to get home.

"John!" she gasped as she reached him. "I wanted to ask you a favour, please hang on a minute." 

John softened his tone realising he was too sharp with his friend just now. " Yeah sorry, what is it Cath? " 

"I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind picking me up later on your way to the party? Peter's had to work late, so I wondered if you would give me a lift in? He'll be able to fetch me at the end of the night."

John shifted his weight from foot to foot, " I'm... err, well I'm not going tonight Cath. " 

"Why not?" 

" I've had a banging head all day. I want to get home and get some pain killers down me neck. Early night. And besides Kayleigh won't want me there... " ,his forlorn look was back.

Cath fixed him with her best HR penetrating stare, "I know for a fact she does John, have you given her your card and present yet?"

" No, I went down at lunch but she was busy. She's still not opened the thing I dropped round this morning...as I said she doesn't want me to go. "

"Why don't you give me a lift and stay long enough to give her your present? You only need to be half an hour then you can go home. Give me a lift eh?" Cath knew he wouldn't resist her gentle coaxing.

" Oh John, would you give me a lift too, I only live a few minutes from Cath? Rachel had walked in on the last part of the conversation.

Now John found himself backed into a corner. He did not want to explain to either of them why he wouldn't be going to the party. He sighed relenting, thinking he would give them a lift and then would only stay for one drink, show his face, leave Kayleigh 's present and then slip off unnoticed.

"I'll be round at yours at half seven Cath, we'll be along to you just after Rachel, alright ladies?" John knew when he was beaten.

Cath patted his arm and nodded, while Rachel gave him a big showy smacker on the side of his cheek. It was the latter that Kayleigh and Mandy saw as Mandy started to drive out of the car park. The sisters exchanged glances, Kayleigh 's features a combination of anger and sadness. 

"Isn't that your John?" Mandy couldn't help herself but ask, " who's that all over him? "

"Yes it is...and that is Rachel. She's been after him for months. Looks like she's got him finally." Kayleigh could say no more, it was all she could do to sit there and not cry. She would postpone thinking about what they had just witnessed until she was on her own, she had this party to get through first. 

Mandy looked at her sister thoughtfully, the pieces were all starting to fit together, the cause of Kayleigh 's upset had become clear. " You know she was kissing him, Sis. Didn't look like he was enjoying it. In fact it looked like he wanted to get away. "

"That's what he does, run away." Kayleigh sighed deeply, " he's very private Mandy. He would hate a public display of affection whoever it was from. "

"You seem to know a lot about this."

" I'm the world's expert Mandy. Can we just get home so I can iron my dress. The sooner this is over the better! "

"Well thank you! This party is for you, you know. We all love you and want you to have a happy birthday. I know things have been tough for you lately, just enjoy the night eh?"

" I'm sorry Mandy. I know you do and I'm not ungrateful, it's just...I'm on the edge here and now you know why. " 

A couple of hours later Steve had taken over driving duties with the Price family and Kayleigh heading back into town all dressed up ready for Kayleigh 's party. Mandy had organised a surprise for Kayleigh which she was sure she would love, and marshalled them all in getting ready on time and eating a light meal before they left. Kayleigh had managed to summon up more enthusiasm once Alfie and Chloe had worked their childish magic on her. They had sung happy birthday to her again as soon as they got into Mandy's car when she picked them up from their after school club and again when they got home. Kayleigh felt grateful yet again that Mandy and Steve had taken her in and decided to take Mandy's advice and have a good night with her family and friends.

John had got home with the headache he had said he'd had all day. "Serves me right," he muttered to himself, " all of this is my fault! " He made himself a bacon sandwich to wash down his pain killers and took himself off to have a shower and get changed. He was tempted to put on his favourite black and white striped polo shirt and a pair of jeans as he wouldn't be staying at the party long, until he remembered that he'd thrown that shirt on this morning when he'd driven over to Bury, a lot of good that did, he should have saved himself the bother. Except that he'd told Kayleigh once that some things were worth going out of your way for, and he had meant it. Still. Instead he found a newly ironed purple shirt and a black waistcoat he sometimes wore for gigs. It didn't really matter what he wore, he told himself, he wasn't going to be there for long enough for anyone to see him anyway.

"I'm glad you decided to go tonight," Cath Hilton remarked, settling herself into Kayleigh 's seat a little while later, "how's your head? "

"Easing off a bit, " which was true but the ache had been replaced by a worried anxiety.

Cath turned to fix him with her all-seeing gaze once again, " and how's your heart? "

John thought he hadn't heard her right, "me what?"

" Your heart John. It's as clear as the nose on your face that you're upset...and so is Kayleigh. You don't need to tell me what's gone on, but make it up with her eh? "

"How do you suggest I do that if she won't talk to me?" He had not bothered to deny she was right, as always. " Listen, it's a bad idea for me to turn up tonight, why don't you take my card and present in for me and I'll drop you and Rachel off and go home? "

"I didn't have you down for a coward John. " 

Their conversation was curtailed by Rachel getting in the the back of the car. It wasn't far to the Wetherspoons from the end of Rachel's road and the Parking Gods were on John's side as he guided the Fiat into a parking space a short walk from the pub.

Cath gave John a significant look one which said , now you get yourself in there, Mister, don't make me make you! With a deep feeling of impending doom, John went to retrieve his card and a gift bag out of the boot of his car while Cath and Rachel sorted themselves out. They too were holding gift bags, waiting for him so they could all walk in together. 

The downstairs of the pub was reasonably full for early on a Friday evening. The end of the after work crowd had begun to be joined by the going-outers, who were getting a few cheap drinks under their belts before moving on. Kayleigh's party was being held in the upstairs function room which had its own bar and a more pleasant atmosphere than downstairs. There were a good number of supermarket colleagues already milling around at the bar when John, Cath and Rachel arrived. John had pulled the heavy double doors open for Cath to go in before him, Rachel had other ideas. She decided to link with John as they walked through together, much to John's discomfort. A move not missed by anyone, most of all Kayleigh and Mandy, who had arrived a few minutes before and were settling the kids at a table while Steve was at the bar getting the drinks in. Kayleigh had turned her head pretending not to have noticed before John had firmly but pleasantly extricated himself from Rachel.

"Alright pal, glad you made it," Steve greeted an uncomfortable John, who'd gone to the bar to give him something to do more than anything. 

"Alright Steve..." for once John was at a loss for something to say. The two men stood together somewhat awkwardly, ignoring the great big grey elephant-shaped animal in the corner of the room. Neither men knew how to start the conversation about what had happened to upset Kayleigh so much.

Once the drinks he had ordered for himself, Cath and Rachel had been handed over, John stood with Steve , nursing his Diet Coke, and looking towards where Kayleigh was holding court, receiving cards, presents and hugs from everyone as they arrived. She looked so lovely to him, it was almost unbearable. He had no right to be here but seeing her, John knew there was nowhere else he would rather be, even if she never spoke to him again.

Watching John from across the room, Cath decided it was time to move things along, because knowing John as she did, he would stand there gazing admiringly at Kayleigh until he finally lost his nerve and disappeared off home without having resolved anything.

"Don't you think it's about time you gave Kayleigh your present?" Cath stood beside him at the bar, dwarfed between him and Steve.

" I don't really think... "

"I know you don't, but it's time John." Cath firmly grasped him by the elbow and nudged him, seeing that there was a lull at Kayleigh 's table. Chloe & Alfie had been tasked by Mandy to display the cards and presents on a table behind them, Mandy had wandered off to the ladies and Kayleigh was on her own temporarily.Reluctantly John allowed himself to be led by Cath over to where Kayleigh sat by herself.

"Kayleigh, you're looking lovely," Cath greeted Kayleigh with a kiss and a hug, " doesn't she John?" Cath said admiring the deep purple dress Kayleigh had chosen for her party.

"Aye, beautiful... " it was clear that he meant it , even to Kayleigh who was still mad at him.

"Thank you Cath, you're looking lovely yourself. Oh thank you, that's so lovely of you," Kayleigh received Cath's card and present gratefully. Cath always had good taste where presents were concerned, she had bought Kayleigh a gift set of perfume, candles and bath bombs, the smartly presented in a ribboned gift box. John hung back from the two ladies, trying to subtly edge away if truth be told. 

"It's your turn John, " Cath was having none of John's reluctance. 

"Happy Birthday, Kayleigh." John handed over the gift bag he had been clutching but stayed where he was, wanting more than anything to be able to give her a birthday embrace, but knowing this would be unwelcome.

Kayleigh received his gift with a curt nod, turning to put it on the display table unopened.

"Let's see it Kayleigh," Cath encouraged gently.

Kayleigh opened the bag, realising she was appearing rude to ignore John's present. John and Cath watched her closely, but her reaction was not what either had expected. Her face dropped, pulling out a pack of oak-smoked ham, she slammed it into his chest and ran off to the ladies, tears falling freely.

" Whatever possessed you John? " Cath was aghast at the random crassness of John's present.

"That's not all I got her. It was meant to be a joke!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Mandy persuade Kayleigh out of the Ladies? Does John go home or stay and fight for Kayleigh? Does Elsie find out what's going on?

Kayleigh's headlong rush to the ladies almost resulted in her knocking over an oblivious Mandy making her way back into the party. 

"What the f...?!" Mandy exclaimed, shocked to see her sister so upset and rushing past her as if her backside was on fire. She followed Kayleigh back into the Ladies wondering what on earth had happened to make her flee in such distress. She had a strong suspicion it was to do with John, but this time she was going to get the full story from Kayleigh and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Say what you like about Wetherspoons, but their Ladies toilets are reasonably plush, somewhere that you could have a conversation without feeling you would be catching every germ under the sun if you stayed for longer than it took to do your business, wash and dry your hands and fix your hair make up. Kayleigh had locked herself into the far cubicle and was sobbing loudly when Mandy arrived a few seconds after her.

Cath had shaken her head at John and followed Kayleigh, leaving John standing there on his own, the object of much interest. Seeing Elsie and Diane and then Rachel start to descend on him from different areas of the room, John made a quick decision to escape down the main stairs and out into the night. He knew it was a bad idea to turn up and wished he'd not allowed himself to be talked into it. He admitted to himself that he'd hoped that he would be able to mend things with Kayleigh, as it was his joke with the ham, which he was sure Kayleigh would have found funny a few days ago, had gone down worse than a mystery tour for vegans to an abattoir. He stood outside the pub for a few minutes to get some air, truth be told even with things as they were John didn't want to leave her. It was in this state of desolation and indecision that a young stocky ginger man carrying a very large bunch of flowers accidentally bumped into John. 

"Watch it pal!" John announced, literally jostled out of his thoughts.

" Sorry buddy, didn't see you there behind these flowers! What we do for our sisters eh? " 

John looked at the man for the first time and could see the family resemblance, this must be Kieran, Kayleigh 's brother the army chef who'd been posted to Cyprus.

"Aye I suppose so." John was reluctant to be engaged in conversation with Kayleigh 's brother of all people. Last thing he wanted was to be flattened by a right hook once he's discovered who he was.

"You here for Kayleigh 's party?" Kieran was not to be discouraged. He knew exactly who this unhappy-looking man was, Kayleigh had sent him the selfie of her and her Car Share Buddy dressed as Hagrid and Harry Potter before some work's do as a laugh, to show off her beard. He' d also had a text from Mandy to warn him that things with Kayleigh were rocky at the moment.

" I was, but I'm going home now buddy. "

"You're John aren't you?" Kieran put his flowers down on an outside table behind them.

John flinched, expecting a fist to the face next, he screwed his eyes shut anticipating the blow, but when it didn't come, he opened them again feeling rather foolish. "Yeah and you're Kieran."

Kieran held out his hand for John to shake, " Good to meet you pal, now why are you leaving my sister's party so early? " This was said without any hint of malice, which had the effect of deflating John and taking him entirely unawares.

Kieran indicated the empty table and chairs behind them, and John took the invitation, sitting heavily onto a wooden seat.

"We've fallen out and it's my fault. Now she won't speak to me to let me explain. I'm at a loss here buddy."

Kieran could plainly see the sincerity of the man opposite him, he chuckled, " My sister's a handful, I'll give you that! Well both of them are, but Steve has the joy of dealing with Mandy, so Kayleigh is yours to deal with now. You don't have to tell me what happened, but it might help."

John shook his head and wiped his large hand across his eyes, "It's like this..." John and Kieran sat outside for some time while John told him what had gone on between them.

Upstairs everyone in the function room who had witnessed Kayleigh throw something at John then go rushing out, and John slink off down the main stairs, was left to make up their own stories about what had gone on. Elsie was busy telling everyone who'd listen that she knew there was something wrong with Kayleigh today and had headed off to the Ladies to find out some more.

Inside the Ladies Elsie could see both Mandy and Cath stood outside the door of the end cubicle, listening to an inconsolable Kayleigh sobbing and sniffing, trying hard to recovering her composure. Mandy was talking through the door almost inaudibly while Cath Hilton was now nodding her head and making soothing noises.

"You alright Kayleigh love?" Elsie's voice carried a long way at the best of times but in the echo chamber that was the tiled Ladies toilets sounded like an announcer at the Arena.

Mandy exchanged a glance with Cath, headed off to intercept Elsie and guide her out of the room, leaving Cath to coax Kayleigh out of the cubicle.

"I don't know what's gone on between you and John, but I'll listen if you want to talk about it," Cath said to the hefty wooden door.

Silence.

"You know that John's in bits?"

Sniff.

"He says that he's upset you and you won't let him explain." Cath tried again.

Sob.

"He also said that the ham was meant to be a joke, he's got you something else you know."

Sniff.

"Have you opened that package he drove round to yours at the crack of dawn?"

Sounds of rummaging in Kayleigh 's handbag. 

"If he didn't care do you think he would do all that?"

Opening of envelope sounds.

Click (of Walkman as Kayleigh pressed play).

Silence.

Click (of Walkman as Kayleigh pressed stop).

Loud nose-blowing and slide of the toilet door bolt.

Kayleigh emerged from the cubicle dabbing the mascara under her eyes but otherwise calm. She nodded and giving Cath a watery smile, stepped past her to the mirrors to repair the damage her crying had done to her make up.

"OK now?" Cath met Kayleigh's eyes in the mirror.

Mandy walked back in, having been outside the main door of the Ladies, fending off Elsie and guarding against any other intrusion to give its occupants a bit of privacy until Kayleigh had pulled herself round. She was pleased to see her sister almost back to normal.

"I need to see John..." Kayleigh announced distractedly as if to an empty room.

"He's gone Kayleigh," Mandy didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, " Elsie said she saw him slinking off after you threw that ham at him."

"He can't have gone, not after this!" she held up the Walkman with his yellow Post It note still attached. "Where did he go?" she flung the Walkman into her handbag and headed towards the door behind Mandy.

Coming up the stairs, holding a huge bouquet of flowers which obscured most of him and the view back down the stairs was Kieran, just at the moment that Kayleigh pulled open the heavy fire door of the Ladies. 

"Hey Sis! Surprise! " Kieran's appearance was the surprise Mandy had been planning for weeks. Their brother was entitled to some leave because he had cut short his leave to start his posting on Cyprus early. Mandy had suggested he take a few days back home for Kayleigh 's birthday, and so the surprise was planned.

"Kieran? What are you doing here? It's so lovely to see you!" Fortunately Kieran had reached the top of the stairs before Kayleigh flung herself at him, not considering the flowers he was carrying at all and how she would crush them if he hadn't managed to thrust them at Mandy at the last second. Kieran took hold of her round the waist and swing her round the same as he has done since he had been able to pick her up when they were kids.

"I had some leave owing and had a few bits to sort out. I saw your John outside, nice fella."

" Yeah he is. Where is he? " Kayleigh looked over her brother's shoulder down the stairs behind him.

Kieran also looked behind him, "Isn't he there? I thought he was following me. I told him I'd see to it you spoke to him. Giving him a hard time eh?"

"We've had a misunderstanding..." Kayleigh didn't want to explain with Elsie still earwigging .

"Soft lad said he'd follow me up, must have bottled it." Kieran shook his head, if these two didn't sort themselves out soon he would knock their heads together, they were eating into his drinking time!

Kieran, with a wink to Mandy, walked back down the stairs his sisters and Elsie following close behind. To the left of the stairs as they were coming down was a wall full of wooden-panelled cubicles which would seat four people comfortably. It was in the first one nearest the front door that John was eventually discovered sitting with his head in his hands.

Mandy took charge from here on in; she held her hand up to stop Elsie from saying anything and then shooed her back upstairs, much to Elsie's obvious frustration, nodded her head to Kieran to get a round of drinks in, and Kayleigh she gently but firmly nudged towards John. Mandy stood like a sentry to guard her sister's privacy, she was buggered if she was going to let them out of that cubicle until they had sorted out their differences. Once Kieran had returned from the bar and deposited drinks for John and Kayleigh on their table, he and Mandy stood catching up on the family a few feet away, far enough so they couldn't hear the conversation coming from the far cubicle but close enough to block the view of any party guests who were either late-comers arriving at the main door or plain nosy buggers who thought they'd wander downstairs to see what was going on, once they'd heard the latest from Elsie.

Kayleigh felt sorry looking at John. She had believed that he didn't care but his face and demeanour plainly showed he cared very much. She eased herself into the seat opposite him, sighed and waited for him to be ready to talk to her. She sat and she sat and she waited all the while hoping John would look up and talk to her. Five minutes went past still nothing. It was like the car all over again. It seemed that John was incapable of telling her how her felt, obvious now that he felt nothing at all. He stared out of the window unable to make eye contact with her, uncomfortable in the extreme.

Kayleigh 's feelings turned from touched to sorrowful to anger. Why was she wasting her time? She had misread the signs that was all. He cares for her as a friend but nothing more. His song told her he felt more but if he couldn't or wouldn't move them past the friend stage, what was the point? She needed someone to love her back as freely as the love she was willing to give. John was just not willing to be that person. Kayleigh felt more angry at herself for being so desperate that she made herself believe that this taciturn man could ever love her in the way she needed.

"OK, John, time's up! " she stated, "I'm not waiting for you anymore. I'm missing my party because of you!" Kayleigh rose up from her seat and ran past Mandy and Kieran back up the stairs, determined to get on with her party and put John out of her life once and for all.

Mandy and Kieran turned to John as one, expecting him to still be sitting there, but Kayleigh's words had finally galvanised him into action. He got up and walked past them determinedly, following Kayleigh up the stairs. He had been trying to find the right words and as usual had taken too long. He was entering the state of the last chance saloon, it was now or never.

Mandy and Kieran followed on up the stairs in anticipation that their guard duty would be needed again and they were correct. Kayleigh had evidently taken herself into the Ladies again as John had stationed himself outside and was calling to her to come out.

"I'm not coming out until you've gone John. You're making a spectacle out of yourself. Why don't you go back into the party or better still go home?"

Female party guests were walking past John in and out of the Ladies, as inside the function room the drinks were flowing with the inevitable result.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me Kayleigh. Please." 

Mandy, having stood behind John and heard this last exchange, pushed open the heavy wooden door that John was half blocking in his effort to talk to her sister. She was determined that Kayleigh was going to at least hear John out. Kieran disappeared off to the Gents looking for something and came out a few minutes later with one of those yellow closed for cleaning signs, which he stood in front of the door to the Ladies just behind John.

Mandy found Kayleigh leaning against the sinks, she was calmly touching up her make up and fluffing her hair. Several of the cubicles were occupied until one by one they were vacated and the party guests left with a few words to Kayleigh on their way. Once there was only the two sisters left in the room, Mandy knocked on the outside door.

On the outside Kieran had put his newly acquired sign out and stood guard, pointing at it and directing any lady wishing to enter to the other Ladies facilities downstairs. After receiving the signal from Mandy, Kieran clapped John on the back.

"Now's your chance buddy! Don't mess it up this time eh?"

John turned to look gratefully at his newly formed ally, "I won't, pal. Not this time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does John tell Kayleigh what he feels and will she listen to him if she does? Kayleigh discovers John's real birthday present.

"Kayleigh will you please go out to speak to John?" Mandy was not going to plead with her sister, this was more like an order.

" No I will not! He's had his chance, several chances in fact. What's going to be different this time? " 

Mandy recognized that look in her eye. Once Kayleigh folded her arms that was it, she was not going to be persuaded. She'd always been the same, sweet but sometimes so stubborn she would give the donkeys at Blackpool a run for their money in the stubbornness stakes.

Without a word Mandy opened the outer door to the Ladies , " I've done all I can John, it's up to you now. Don't blow it! " Mandy went to stand next to Kieran, both stood with their arms folded and their backs to the door. Sentries to their sister's future happiness.

Kayleigh had turned away from Mandy and the door in her refusal to go out with her, and it was how John found her when he entered the room after Mandy had given him his orders.

"I told you Mandy, I don't want to speak to him!" Kayleigh assumed it was Mandy coming back in to try again.

Instead it was John stood there smiling at her looking handsome in his purple shirt and black jeans and waistcoat. "It's alright Kayleigh, you don't have to say anything, just hear me out eh?"

Kayleigh turned to face him, arms folded, the very picture of a woman who was not going to be easily cajoled or persuaded. 

John sighed as he looked at her, "You really do look beautiful tonight," he smiled , "You always look beautiful, but tonight you're something else."

" Don't think you can get round me that easily. "

" I'm not saying it to get round you. I'm saying it because it's true and I can. "

"You can? You always could. Why now?"

John shook his head sadly, "I couldn't you know. I thought it every day, but couldn't say it."

" Wouldn't more like. "

" You never did pay much attention did you? I gave myself away everyday but you chose not to see it. " 

"No you didn't. When?" Kayleigh had started doubting herself and was quickly trying to remember anything that would support what he said. She really did think she had remembered every little glance, every little touch, but maybe she hadn't.

"Like the time you said you hated your nose? Remember?"

Kayleigh shook her head.

"I said you have a lovely nose? Mind you , you were still leathered from that party."

They both chuckled recalling the state in which she had tumbled out of her house and into his car.

"That's just one time John," she had to admit she had forgotten all about it.

"Every day I wanted to say it," he repeated, " but I couldn't tell you how I felt. What if you thought I was some perv like them on Heartsearchers.com? What if you didn't want to Car Share with me anymore? More than anything I wanted you beside me and didn't want to ruin it.

"I don't think you're like those losers John, I never have." Kayleigh softly replied.

" I'm older than you, " he paused really looking for her reaction, "I'm not Ted 2 ."

"I don't want him John."

" Yeah well, you lusted after him every day what was I meant to think? And besides I'm your boss. I couldn't make a move, even when I wanted to. "

"You wanted to?" Kayleigh knew she was faltering , but it was mesmerising listening to John say what he felt for once. 

"Of course I did! I do! Look I know I'm not good at this sort of thing, you shocked me yesterday. I felt trapped, forced into telling you something I wanted to tell you in me own time. It wasn't in my plan to tell you then." 

" What was your plan? "

"You never looked in the gift bag did you?"

Kayleigh shook her head, sorry now that she hadn't looked in the gift bag he had given her after she had taken out the packet of ham.

" After you didn't open the parcel I took round for you this morning, I was up all night recording that for you by the way, I thought you would get what I was trying to say with my present. But you haven't opened that either. So here we are in the toilets when we should be having a wonderful time out there, " he moved his head in the direction of the function room next door. 

" No I was too busy being mad at you to open your parcel and not finding your ham joke funny...It was by the way. "

"I wanted to take you somewhere so we could have a nice time away from work, have a talk and then I'd summon up the courage to tell you again."   
John was smiling , knowing he was making progress.

"Tell me what again?" She whispered.

" You really want me to do this here? "

Kayleigh nodded, feeling the tears she was determined not to shed forming in her eyes again.

John sighed deeply as he reached over and took her hand which had still been folded under her arm.

"I love you Kayleigh. Simple as. It's like what I said in me song, I never thought I would find somebody like you and when I did I wasn't prepared."

The tears she was barely holding back started falling again but this time she was smiling. The most glorious smile he had ever seen.

"Have I done it wrong again?" John asked concerned that he really had blown his chance with her despite the smile.

Kayleigh shook her head, "Come here and you'll find out."

John took a step forward metaphorically as well as literally, he opened his arms to her as he had opened his heart to her in this moment and in his song. This was enough to set Kayleigh off again but this time she was enfolded in John's arms, safe and wanted as she had always wished she could be.

" Hey, are you crying on me waistcoat? " John leant down and kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. "What is with you getting your bodily fluids on me clothes?"

Kayleigh looked up at him through her tears, "these are happy tears this time," she said, " I don't think I've cried so much on my birthday since Kieran chopped the head off my Cindy with a piece of Macarno when I was eight. "

"I don't want you to cry Kayleigh. Ever. I want to make you happy like you make me." 

" You do make me happy , John. It was when you didn't say it back I thought I had got it all wrong and had ruined what we had. And then I had to get through all this before I could think straight. " She squeezed him where she was holding him round the middle, " I have listened to your song, nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. I want to go out there and play it on the loud speakers! "

John, pleased that she liked his song, was horrified, " please Kayleigh that's only for you that. It's private. Copyright here! "

Kayleigh laughed, "Alright I won't, but I do want everyone to know we are together. We are aren't we? Would you mind?"

John pretended to consider her question, "Well, I'm not sure that we are..."

" What? After all this? I thought you said...? "

"You haven't let me kiss you properly yet...I don't think we can say we're together before that can we?"

"I suppose not, but..."

" But you don't want our first kiss to be in a Wetherspoons toilet? "

Kayleigh nodded, pleased that John knew what she meant.

"Right then," John took Kayleigh 's hand and led her out of the Ladies, past an amused looking Kieran & Mandy and along the corridor to where he knew that it turned sharp right to where the office door was located. Although the door was locked as he expected, it did afford them an amount of privacy they were unlikely to get anywhere else.

"Where were we?" Kayleigh smiled up at him.

" I think I was about to do this... " John looked deeply into her eyes as he leant down to kiss her. 

What was new and exciting was also somehow familiar and like coming home after a long time away. Their kisses were gentle, sensual and exploratory, discovering how easy it was to lose themselves in each other. Never losing eye contact, with not one word spoken, everything that needed to be said was said as John and Kayleigh held on to each other letting their eyes, lips and bodies tell of their love for each other. It had to come to an end though, they couldn't stay there like that all night. Parting, a bit deshevelled, John and Kayleigh noticed the now very obvious camera situated above the office door. 

John cleared his throat and nodded towards the camera, "At least we have given someone something to see!" John was highly amused.

" John! " Kayleigh less so but at the same time glad that they hadn't gone further than a romantic smooch and a cuddle.

"Are you ready to go back into your party now?" John enquired, leading Kayleigh towards the entrance of the function room. He couldn't resist turning and giving the surveillance camera the biggest cheeky grin and the thumbs up before they turned the corner into the main corridor. Kayleigh chuckled at him, playfully smacking his arm but making sure she kept a tight hold of the hand she was holding.

Mandy and Kieran had gone back into the party. Seeing John determinedly leading Kayleigh out of the Ladies they both guessed what he was up to. Kieran folded up the yellow cleaning sign and leant it against the wall before they both made their way to the bar to get themselves a well-earned drink. Their job was done...they hoped. Several minutes passed without John and Kayleigh reappearing , all a good sign according to Mandy, so when they eventually did appear looking slightly shy but exceedingly happy ,Mandy nudged Kieran with the patented Kitson I-told-you-so nod and smile.

"Drink buddy?" Kieran grinned at his new friend, saluting him with his lager bottle.

" Aye, I will, cheers pal. Rum and Coke. " John smiled back.

Kayleigh raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well I can have the one for a special occasion can't I?" He turned to Kieran, " You'd better get Kayleigh a large one of whatever she's on. "

"Special occasion John?" Rachel had been keeping an eagle-eye out for his return, feeling smug that he had fallen out with Kayleigh in front of everyone.

John winked at Kayleigh, noticing that her expression had darkened at Rachel's intrusion. "It is Kayleigh 's birthday after all." He walked off to where his gift bag was laying forlornly on it's own on the table where Kayleigh had flung it in her rage at John's ham joke present.

" Here, " he said giving the bag to Kayleigh, " You can look in it properly this time. "

Inside the bag was a pink envelope, much like the one he had written on for his Nana Rose, but this contained an expensive-looking white card inscribed with fancy writing on the outside "To Someone Special" with a single red rose beautifully drawn and painted in the centre, it looked hand-made.  
Before looking at the words John had written, Kayleigh attention was drawn to a pair of tickets.

"What are these?" Kayleigh turned the tickets over to see what they said. She squealed and flung herself at John, her delight at what she saw obvious.  
John hastily put his drink down and hugged her back, chuckling that his gift had been received with more enthusiasm than he could have hoped for.

"And this is where you wanted to take me?" She whispered into his ear, for by now they were attracting quite a crowd.

" Yeah, I thought it would be nice, " John replied, giving her his trademark grin.

"Nice? This is fantastic John! I thought they were sold out?"

" I got on the phone bang on when they released tickets. " John was very proud of himself.

"Are you going to tell us?" Mandy wanted to know what the big surprise was, she felt she deserved it after all their effort into getting them to this point.

Kayleigh shared a look with John that asked, shall I tell them? John nodded slightly to let her know he was ok with her revealing her present.

"John's only got us tickets to the big Take That concert at Chester Racecourse! And look! There's a whole day of Eighties and Nineties bands before they come on! This'll be better than Beyonce! I'm so excited! "

For this John earned a slap on the back from Kieran and a peck on the cheek of approval from Mandy.

Kayleigh still had hold of John's birthday card and while he was being congratulated by her siblings she took a minute to read what he had written:

I hope you have a very special birthday Kayleigh

Here's to us sharing a lifetime of birthdays together.

All my love

John xxx

"You finally managed to give her your card I see," Cath Hilton had wandered over to the group at the bar, " he's been carrying that around all day, " she informed a once again teary Kayleigh.

"Did you?" Kayleigh turned to John, whom was being treated by all, except a disappointed Rachel, as a conquering hero.

" Yeah I did, didn't think I'd get a chance truth be told. "

Kayleigh had started to cry happy tears again at the words he had written.

"You're not crying again are you?" John gently wiped away her tears and kissed her sweetly in front of everyone.

" It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to! " she sniffed, a huge smile on her face.

"Barbara Gaskin and Dave Stewart 1986 , " John replied as a reflex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading. I hope you enjoyed this short little take and thank u also for your comments and kudos...keeps us all going x


End file.
